


Coffee Shop Crush

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, exploding coffee machines, inspired by the rbb chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve has a crush on a guy who comes into his coffee shop, and is over the moon when the guy asks him out.





	1. Coffee Shop Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have happened without the Cap Reverse Big Bang slack chat, for which I am eternally grateful. A sequel is already in the planning stages.

“Goddammit,” Steve swears as he bangs on the top of the coffee machine which is making those weird noises, yet again. It’s only fifteen minutes until they’re due to open and the last thing he needs is for the machine to be faulty. 

“That thing on the blink again?” Natasha asks as she walks by with the mop, and Steve sighs. 

“I swear, Nat, this thing is going to break down in the middle of the day when there's a line of twenty people and we’re the ones who’ll get yelled at, even though we've already reported it to management.” Steve sighs and hits the machine again and it stops making the strange noises. He heaves a sigh of relief as it lights up, ready for the day ahead. 

“So,” Natasha says with a smile, hopping up onto the counter beside where he's standing, “do you think your eye candy will be back in today?”

“I don't know what you mean,” Steve replies evasively, pushing at her until she gets down so he can wipe the counter clean. 

She smirks. “Well if you don't want him, I'll take him.”

“I'm sure Bruce would be thrilled to know you're considering cheating on him,” Steve says dryly. “Come on, Nat. I don't even know if he even likes guys. The most I ever say to him is ‘can I take your order’ and ‘will that be everything’. Hardly an in-depth conversation.”

“Well, why don't you make conversation, then? Compliment his shirt, ask him what he does for a living. Flirt a little.”

Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I'm so out of practice I don't even know if I can flirt any more,” he confesses. “It's been a while since I had to make the first move.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it Mr I'm-so-tall-and-muscly-guys-just-fall-at-my-feet. But you're really attracted to this guy, so why not take a chance?”

“We’ll see,” Steve replies noncommittaly. 

***

By the time the morning commuter rush is over Steve just wants to sit down and take a break. But then the door swings open, and there he is--the guy Steve's been mooning over for weeks now saunters in and smiles shyly at Steve. 

“What can I getcha? The usual?”

The guys smile widens. “Yeah, thanks. And can I get a chocolate chip cookie too?”

“Of course. Large Americano,” he tells Natasha. “You sitting in?” he asks the guy. 

He nods. “Yeah.”

Steve smothers a grin at the thought of being able to covertly watch the guy for a while longer. “Okay, then, that's six-fifty-five.”

The guy hands him a ten dollar note and their fingers brush. Steve opens the till to get his change, his hands shaking slightly, and hands it over along with his plated up cookie. 

“Thanks, uh, Steve,” the guy says with a smile after glancing at Steve's name tag, and Steve swallows hard. 

“You're welcome.” 

The guy nods and goes over to collect his coffee, and Steve slumps a little.

“Nice going with that flirting there, champ,” Natasha says quietly out the corner of her mouth and Steve glares at her, hating that she's right. 

Fuck. 

***

Sam comes in an hour later and immediately clocks Steve's crush, still nursing his coffee at a corner table. 

“Still mooning?” he asks Steve, who blushes. 

“Shut up,” he responds, his expression surly, but he brightens up as he sees the guy approaching the counter again. “Hey, there. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, uh.” The guy looks flushed and nervous, and Steve's palms start sweating. “So I don't usually do this, and if you say no I'm gonna have to find another coffee shop, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me some time?” 

“I--I'd like that,” Steve stutters out, and the guy smiles wide and bright. 

“Great, that's great! Are you free tonight?”

“I, yeah, I am.”

“Dinner? There's a great little Italian place nearby.”

“I do like Italian food,” Steve says with a laugh. 

“Awesome, okay. I can text you the name of it if you give me your number?” 

The guy hands his phone over, and Steve types in his number quickly. The guy takes it back and types something in, presumably Steve's name, then pockets his phone. 

“Great, so we can meet there at seven?”

Steve smiles. “Seven sounds great.”

“Cool. Well, I guess I'll see you at seven.”

The guy turns to go, but Steve calls him back. “Wait a second--I don't even know your name,” he confesses. 

“Oh.” The guy smiles wide and bright. “I'm Bucky.”

“Hey, Bucky. I'm Steve.”

“I know,” Bucky says with a smirk, before turning and leaving the coffee shop. Steve watches him go with a grin, before getting distracted by the loud bang behind him as the coffee machine explodes. There's a huge mess to clean up, but Steve doesn't even care. He's got a date with his coffee shop crush, and nothing can ruin his day now.


	2. First Date

By the time Steve finished his shift he's worked himself up into a nervous state. He barely knows Bucky--and surely that's a nickname--at all. What if he turns out to be an asshole? What if it doesn't work out and Steve has to move to another coffee shop to avoid him?

Steve wonders briefly if he's maybe overthinking this just a little. 

He goes home and showers, then puts on smart black pants and a dark blue button-down shirt. He plays with his hair in the mirror for a few minutes, but quickly gives up. He's pretty sure he looks as good as he's going to look tonight. 

He looks for about the twentieth time at the text Bucky had sent him with the name of the restaurant, smiling at the “xo” at the end. He hopes Bucky is as sweet as the text implies. 

When it's finally time for him to leave, he grabs his keys and wallet from the hall table and walks down to the restaurant. He lives a block from the coffee shop, and the restaurant is only two blocks from there, so it doesn't take him long to walk. He arrives five minutes early, but Bucky is already sitting at the bar, beer in hand, looking even more gorgeous than usual in a black shirt. His long hair is tied back in a bun, and Steve is hit with a powerful feeling of _want_. 

He strides up to Bucky, unable to keep a grin off his face. 

“Hey,” he says, and Bucky looks up at him, biting his lip. It makes Steve think about biting those lush lips himself and he only just suppresses a moan. 

“Hey, Steve,” Bucky says with a smile. “You want a beer?”

“Wouldn't say no,” Steve replies. “You been here long?”

“Nah, maybe ten minutes? I'm kind of chronically early for meet ups and stuff.” Bucky shrugs. “So what’s your poison?”

“I'll just have what you're having.”

Bucky orders Steve a beer, turning to the bar as he does so, and Steve takes the opportunity to admire Bucky's ass, only just flicking his eyes back up before Bucky turns back around with his beer. 

“Let's get our table,” Bucky says, and Steve nods as Bucky hails a waiter. 

Their table is in a secluded corner, and they both sit, smiling at each other. Steve flounders for something to say that doesn't sound corny or stupid or whatever, and Bucky doesn't say anything either, so the silence stretches out until it becomes slightly uncomfortable. Then suddenly Steve catches Bucky's eye, and they both grin, before laughing. 

“First dates are really awkward, right? It's not just me?” Bucky says, and Steve chuckles. 

“No, not just you. My mind just kind of went blank and all I could think to talk about was the weather.”

Bucky smirks. “Nice. So how was the rest of your day at work?”

“It was fine.” Steve shrugs. “Well, the coffee machine exploded and we had to close briefly while it was fixed, but aside from that it was okay.”

“It _exploded_?” Bucky’s eyes go wide. “Jesus, surely that's dangerous?”

“Nah. I mean, there was a bit of smoke and a loud bang, but it's been faulty for a while now. I reported it, but management don't want to know until something dramatic happens.”

“Like it explodes.”

“Like that, yeah.” Steve grins. “So tell me about yourself. I don't even know what you do. And… I gotta ask. Bucky's not your real name, right?”

Bucky laughs. “No, my real name is James. James Buchanan Barnes, but I've been Bucky since I was a kid. And I work in publishing as a translator, specifically English to Romanian or vice versa.”

“That sounds really cool!”

“Yeah, it has its moments.”

The waiter sidles up as Steve takes a sip of his beer. 

“Are you ready to order?” the waiter asks, and Steve and Bucky look at each other, amused. 

“Uh, no, not yet. Another five minutes?” Steve says apologetically, and the waiter sighs and wanders off again. 

“We should probably look at the menu, huh?” Bucky says with a laugh, and Steve grins, picking up his menu and looking through it. 

When the food arrives, it looks and smells delicious. They both dig into giant plates of pasta, chatting freely between bites. They order more beer as they eat, as the conversation flows from work to families to the ridiculousness of the price of renting in Brooklyn. Bucky is charming and easy-going, and Steve feels himself falling hard the longer they spend together. 

At the end of the night they split the check, despite Bucky's insistence that because he invited Steve out he should pay, and Bucky walks him back to his apartment. 

“I had a great time tonight,” Bucky says when they reach Steve's apartment building, and he sounds almost shy. 

“Me too,” Steve assures him. “You, uh. You wanna do it again sometime?”

“I'd really like that,” Bucky replies, before leaning in. Steve meets him halfway, and they kiss softly, neither one moving to deepen it. At length, Bucky pulls back, licking his lips. “So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, if you're working.”

“I will be,” Steve says with a smile. 

“Good. So, uh. Goodnight, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

Bucky squeezes his hand, then turns to leave. Steve watches him go, smiling when Bucky turns back to wave from the end of the block, then heads up to his apartment. 

He closes his apartment door behind him and leans back against it, touching his lips which are still tingling from the kiss. 

He can't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Tapas and a Movie

When Steve arrives for his shift the next day at eleven, Bucky is already sitting at a table in the corner. Steve ties on his apron and wanders over. 

“Hey,” he says, smiling, and Bucky looks up from his laptop. 

“Hey yourself,” he replies. 

Steve isn't sure whether he should kiss him--they've only been on one date after all--but then Bucky smirks at him. 

“What, no kiss hello?” 

Steve can't help but grin, leaning down to give him a quick kiss. He thinks he hears someone whooping in the background, and is almost certain it's Sam, but he ignores it. 

“What are you working on?” Steve asks. 

Bucky looks down at his laptop and sighs. “A very, _very_ lengthy novel which I'm translating for the Romanian market. It's not even that good, in my opinion, but what the hell do I know?”

“It's still a really interesting job, though.” Steve shrugs. “Probably more interesting than mine. I mean to ask you last night--you must be totally fluent in Romanian to be able to translate.”

Bucky looks a little uncomfortable. “Yeah. I speak kind of a lot of languages fluently, but my main ones are English, Russian and Romanian. I could translate into Russian as well, but at least Romanian is mostly the same alphabet, you know? Translating into Russian requires more patience than I have.”

Steve laughs at that, but then there's a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Natasha, who is looking amused. 

“I hate to tear you away,” she says, “but we kind of need you at the counter, Steve.”

“Oh, right, yeah.” Steve blushes. “So, uh…”

“What time do you finish tonight?” Bucky asks. 

“Six.”

“How about I meet you here and we can get dinner and see a movie? They're showing the first _Back to the Future_ movie at the little theatre nearby. We could go, indulge in some nostalgia?”

“Sounds great,” Steve replies with a smile. “See you later, then.”

He turns and follows Natasha back to the counter, unable to stop the grin that spreads over his face. He can't wait to spend more time getting to know Bucky. 

***

Bucky meets him at six on the dot. Steve had run home on his break and fetched some non-work clothes to change into, so when Bucky gets there he looks almost presentable. 

“Mmm, you look great,” Bucky tells him, leaning in for a kiss. When he finally pulls back his lips are red and kiss-swollen, and Steve swallows. 

“So where are we going for dinner tonight?”

“There's a great tapas bar nearby I thought we could go to? I've been meaning to try it for ages.”

“Sounds great,” Steve tells him, and they walk together to the restaurant. Turns out it's two doors down from the movie theatre they're going to after, which is good as the movie starts in only two hours. 

Things are less awkward tonight, as when they're shown to their table Bucky asks Steve about his day and Steve immediately launches into an involved story about the drawn-out break-up fight that two of his customers had. It had involved projectile crockery, and by the time he's finished the story Bucky is laughing hard, nose crinkling with mirth. 

“To be honest,” Steve confesses, “that's the most entertainment we've had in there for a while.”

“What about your exploding coffee machine yesterday?”

“Yeah, that was less entertaining, more annoying. Of course today we had to sweep up all the little bits of coffee cups that she'd thrown at him.”

“I can't believe she yelled in the middle of a crowded coffee shop about how bad he was in bed, though. That's harsh,” Bucky says, taking a sip of his beer. 

“It really was,” Steve agrees. “The thing is, you don't know if it's true or if she was just saying it to hurt him. Either way, ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“So you must get some interesting stuff crossing your desk to translate.”

Bucky shrugs. “Occasionally. Usually it's just long novels, though.”

“Ever had anything suggestive?”

“You mean erotica?” Bucky asks with a laugh. “Once or twice. Some of it good, some of it… well. Let's just say I didn't look at sausages the same way afterwards.”

Steve almost snorts beer out his nose. “You're kidding.”

“I'm really not.” 

“But some of it was good?”

“Yeah, it was okay. Well written, I mean. Not my kind of thing, though. Too many girls.” Bucky winks at him, and Steve feels himself getting warmer. 

They get a sharing platter and they dig in. Steve blushes when their fingers brush as they both reach for olives, and Bucky grins at him, licking his fingers in a way that somehow manages to be completely obscene. 

When they're finished and have paid the check, they make their way to the movie theatre. They make it with a quarter of an hour to spare, and Steve goes to get popcorn. 

“You _just_ ate!” Bucky says with a laugh, and Steve shrugs. 

“Yeah, but you can't watch a movie without popcorn. It's, like, the law or something. Besides, it's basically mostly air. You sure you don't want some?”

Bucky thinks about this. “Get a large and I'll steal yours,” he says at length, and Steve rolls his eyes but does so anyway. He orders cokes for both of them as well--popcorn might be mostly air, but it does tend to make you thirsty. 

They find their seats and sit down, and Steve puts the bucket of popcorn on his lap. He lays his left arm on the arm rest, and as soon as the lights go down, Bucky takes his hand. Steve hides a small smile, but squeezes Bucky's fingers. 

The movie is great, of course, and between them they manage to finish all the popcorn except for the unpopped kernels at the bottom of the tub. 

They leave the heat of the theatre into the cool evening air, still holding hands. 

“I really love that movie,” Bucky says with a grin. 

“Yeah, me too,” Steve agrees. 

“Well, I go this way.” Bucky points in the opposite direction to Steve's apartment, and Steve nods. 

“Goodnight, Bucky.”

“Goodnight, Steve.” Bucky leans in to kiss him, and Steve returns the kiss gently. Neither of them move to deepen it, and it feels nice--unhurried. 

When Bucky finally pulls back, he grins at Steve. 

“I won't see you tomorrow, I'm afraid. Have to go into the office and it looks like I've got a lot of late meetings. But I'll call you, and I'll see you Friday?”

“I'd like that.”

“Okay.” Bucky kisses him again briefly. “Speak to you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Bucky.”

Steve turns and heads for home, feeling like he's walking on air. He'd been almost tempted to invite Bucky back to his, but he'd rather do that when they can have a lazy morning. He's not working Saturday, and he's pretty sure Bucky only works weekdays, so Friday night will be perfect. 

He can't wait.


	4. Textual Healing

Steve isn't working until the afternoon shift, so he sleeps in, and wakens at ten a.m. to a text from Bucky. 

_You awake?_

Steve smiles, and texts back. 

_I am now. How are your meetings going?_

He rolls out of bed and goes through to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. As he showers, he thinks about Bucky and their as-yet undecided plans for the following night. He can't wait to get Bucky all spread out, naked on his bed, and as he thinks about it his cock perks up and starts to take an interest. 

Steve grins, and runs a soapy hand down his chest, bypassing his hardening cock to cup his balls. He plays with them for a while, biting his lip as his cock bumps against his wrist, then gives in and starts to stroke himself, steadying himself with his other hand against the tiles on the wall. 

He flicks his thumb over the head, rubbing at the slit, imagining that it's Bucky's tongue and ohfuck. He thinks about Bucky on his knees, looking up at him with those big blue-grey eyes, Steve's hands tangled in his long hair. He strokes himself faster, twisting his hand on the upstroke; thinks about how Bucky will feel inside of him, pounding into him. 

Steve's close now, and he imagines kissing Bucky while Bucky fucks him, hitting that spot inside him over and over and--

He grunts as he comes all over his fingers and the tiles, and sags, legs feeling slightly shaky after the force of his orgasm. He stands there for a moment, catching his breath, before straightening up and finishing showering. Fuck, he can't wait until tomorrow night. 

When he gets back to his bedroom there's a text waiting for him from Bucky. 

_They're okay. A bit dull, but got to be done. Would rather be in your coffee shop watching you make coffee for the masses._

Steve laughs, joy bubbling up in his chest. 

_You watch me? Stalker._ he texts back, before dressing. As he pulls his work shirt on, his phone buzzes again. 

_Not my fault you're so hot when you're making coffee._

_Oh, yeah, baby, steam that milk??_

_Something like that._

_You're such a freak._

_You love it._

Steve stares down at his phone, then grins. It's true; he really kinda does. 

_Shouldn't you be concentrating on your meeting?_

_We’ve stopped for a coffee break, but the coffee here tastes like shit. You've ruined me._

_All part of my evil plan._

_If part of that plan is that I can't stop thinking about you, it's definitely working._

Steve grabs his keys and his wallet and heads to work, a massive smile on his face. 

***

“What are you looking so perky for?” Natasha asks, slapping him on the ass with a tea towel as she passes him behind the counter. 

“No reason,” Steve shrugs. 

“Did you get laid?”

Steve's eyes widen. “No? Fucking hell, Nat, you've got a dirty mind.”

“And this is news how?” she scoffs. “Well if you're not getting laid you have no right to look so happy when your little boyfriend isn't even in today.”

“He's not my boyfriend,” Steve says primly. “We've only been on a couple of dates.”

“Oh, please. You'd propose to him if you thought you could get away with it.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “We were texting this morning, okay?”

“Sexy texts?” Natasha waggles her eyebrows, and Steve laughs. 

“Jesus, Nat, no.”

“So when are you seeing him again?” she asks as she wipes down the counter. 

“Tomorrow, hopefully,” Steve tells her, smiling at the customers approaching the till. 

***

When Steve goes for his break, there are two texts from Bucky waiting for him. 

_People are arguing about Russian translation nuances and I'm about to stab myself in the eye with a pen. Send help._

and

_Is it weird that I'm spending most of this meeting picturing you naked?_

Steve goes hot all over and flushes, hiding from Natasha as he types back,

_Only if it's weird that I spent the morning doing the same thing._

His phone buzzes again almost immediately. 

_You've been picturing yourself naked? Kinky._

_Shut up. You know what I mean._

_I do, and it's seriously fucking hot. Did you touch yourself?_

_Maybe._

_Jesus, Steve, you're killing me here. We're still meeting tomorrow night, right?_

_Hmm, I don't know, I might be washing my hair._

_Fuck you_

_That's the general idea._

_You're a fucking tease, Steve Rogers._

Steve smirks, and is about to reply when Natasha sticks her head into the break room. 

“Break’s over, Steve, and it's just got really busy.”

Steve sighs, putting his phone back in his locker. Tomorrow night can't come fast enough.


	5. Lunch Date

The following day, Steve and Sam are opening, so Steve gets to the coffee shop at ass o’clock in the morning, still yawning. He really fucking hates opening, but at least it's a job. 

Sam meets him outside as Steve fumbles for his keys, and they go in together, getting set up for the day ahead. Steve was up later than he'd usually be the previous night, exchanging more texts with Bucky, and he's exhausted. It was worth it, though. Bucky's sweet, and funny, and hot as hell; definitely ‘boyfriend material’, as Natasha would say. 

There are already quite a few people waiting outside by the time they open, and Steve sighs as Sam lets them all in. It's going to be a long day. 

***

By ten a.m. Steve is starting to lose the will to live when the door opens and in walks a familiar figure. Steve can't help but grin as Bucky saunters up to the counter, leaning on it when he gets there. 

“Hey, mister,” Steve drawls. “What can I getcha?”

“How about a black coffee with a side of hot barista?” Bucky says with a wink, and Steve flushes. 

“You're such a jerk.”

“No hot barista? Oh well,” Bucky responds, sighing. “I guess I'll just have a blueberry muffin then.”

“You'll get your barista when he has a break, man, not before,” Sam says from behind Steve, and Steve throws an empty take-away cup at him. 

Bucky looks at Steve from under his eyelashes, his glance coquettish, and Steve can't help himself--he leans across the counter and kisses Bucky softly. 

“Hi,” he says as he pulls back. 

“Mmm, hey yourself. What time do you finish again?”

“One,” Steve tells him. 

“So you wanna get out of here once your shift finishes and get a late lunch?”

“Sounds good.” Steve smiles wide, and he hears gagging noises from behind him. He rolls his eyes and turns to face Sam, who is wearing an innocent expression. 

Steve isn't fooled. 

“Make the damn coffee, will ya?” 

Sam gives him a little salute and starts to fix Bucky's coffee as Steve plates up his blueberry muffin. 

He feels bad charging the guy he's dating for coffee, but Bucky just winks at him and grabs both coffee and muffin before heading to a table in the corner. 

The rest of the morning goes pretty quickly after that (no matter what Sam says, he does _not_ spend his time between customers ‘mooning’ over Bucky) and before he knows it Natasha and Clint are arriving to let him get out of there. 

He takes off his apron and flings it at Natasha, then wanders over to Bucky's table, nudging Bucky's leg gently with his foot. 

“You ready to get out of here?” he asks, as Bucky smiles up at him. 

“More than ready.” He packs up his laptop into his bag and stands, slinging the strap over his shoulder. 

“So I was thinking,” Steve says, feeling slightly nervous. “I don't really want to go out to lunch in my work uniform, so why don't we go back to mine and order pizza?”

Bucky glances over at him, eyes dark, and licks his lips. “Sure, why not,” he says at length, and Steve’s stomach is suddenly full of butterflies. 

They walk together to Steve's apartment, their hands occasionally brushing, making Steve's cheeks flush in anticipation. As soon as they're inside the apartment door, Bucky grabs Steve and whirls him around so his back is against the door, and presses their bodies together. 

“Tell me if this isn't what you invited me back here for,” Bucky says in a low voice as he nips at Steve's jaw, and Steve goes weak at the knees, his blood rushing to his cock. 

He turns his head and captures Bucky's lips with his own, moaning into the kiss. That seems to be all the answer Bucky needs, as he slides his hand down from Steve's chest to press against his hardening cock. 

“Mmm, is this for me?” Bucky murmurs against his lips, and Steve nods. “Very nice. Tell me what you want, Steve.”

Steve bites his lip, a thousand possibilities running through his mind. “I want you to fuck me,” he says at length. “Then when we've both recovered I want you to ride me.”

Bucky looks delighted. “That,” he says, “sounds like an excellent plan. I'm looking forward to having this inside me--” he gives Steve's cock a gentle squeeze “--but I gotta say, I can't wait to fuck you, see you writhing on my cock.”

Bucky presses against him, and Steve can feel Bucky huge and hard against his hip. 

“Fuck, Bucky, bedroom,” he manages with a gasp, and Bucky nods, letting Steve pull him through to his room. 

The moment they're through the door Bucky practically pounces on him, and they start to strip each other. Bucky curses as he struggles with Steve's button-down work shirt, and Steve laughs, helping him along. By the time they're down to their underwear Steve’s cock is fully hard and leaking, making a wet spot on the front of his boxers. 

Bucky drops to his knees, pulling Steve's underwear down and off, then licks a stripe up Steve's cock before taking the head into his mouth. It's better than Steve's fantasy--Bucky's mouth is warm and wet and the suction is perfect--and he tangles his fingers in Bucky's long hair, trying not to pull too hard. Bucky pulls back and digs his tongue into the slit, lapping up the moisture there, and Steve’s legs nearly give out. 

“Fuck, Bucky, you gotta stop or I'm gonna fall over,” Steve says with a laugh, and Bucky grins up at him before getting to his feet, shucking his own boxers on the way. 

Steve looks down and his eyes widen when he sees the size of Bucky's cock. “Jesus, Buck, you're huge,” he says with a grin. 

Bucky blushes. “If it's too much…” he begins, trailing off uncertainly, but Steve shakes his head. 

“Are you kidding me? Fuck, I can't wait to feel you inside me, filling me up.”

Bucky pushes Steve down onto the bed and Steve lands with a bounce as Bucky climbs on top of him to kiss him. Steve licks the taste of himself out of Bucky's mouth and groans as Bucky strokes him lightly. 

“You got stuff?” 

Steve nods, and twists around to get the lube and a condom out the bedside cabinet. 

“I hope this fits,” he says with a laugh, holding up the condom, and Bucky rolls his eyes. 

“It'll be fine, Steve.”

Bucky leans down to kiss Steve again, then pulls back, taking the lube and covering his fingers. Steve rolls over onto all fours, sticking his ass out, and Bucky groans. 

“Fuck, Steve, if you could see yourself right now…” 

He drops a kiss on Steve's tailbone, before kissing and licking his way down to his asshole, nipping and sucking around the tight flesh. Steve moans, pushing back against Bucky's mouth, wanting more. 

Bucky laughs hoarsely, then starts to tongue at his ass, thrusting shallowly. Steve lets out a whine as Bucky tonguefucks him deeper and deeper on each thrust, then feels a slick finger push in beside his tongue. 

Steve loses himself in pleasure, leaning all his weight on his left arm so he can use his right hand to lightly fist his dripping cock. Even that much stimulation is almost too much, and Steve quickly pulls his hand away, pillowing his head on his arms. Bucky’s tongue withdraws only to be replaced by a second finger as he starts to stretch Steve properly, and Steve gasps as Bucky shifts so he's rubbing Steve's prostate. 

“Oh fuck yes, right there, Bucky, fuck,” Steve whimpers, and Bucky lets out a short laugh. 

“Feel good?”

“Feels so good, Buck, Jesus, so fucking turned on from you rimming me and fingering me, I really wanna come.”

Bucky spanks him, hard enough to take his mind off his aching cock. “No coming until I'm inside you,” he says, his tone a warning, and Steve nods frantically. 

By the time Bucky adds a third finger, Steve is almost mindless with want. Bucky's interspersing stretching him with rubbing against that spot inside him and it feels _so fucking good_. 

“Fuck, come on, Buck,” Steve says with a gasp. “Just fuck me already, would ya?”

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were desperate to have my cock inside you, Rogers,” Bucky teases, but Steve is beyond that now. 

“I fucking am, just want you inside of me fucking me now, please, Buck.”

Bucky takes pity on him, biting gently at his asscheek as he pulls his fingers out. Steve hears the tearing of the condom wrapper, then the slick sound of lube, and then all he can focus on is the stretch and burn as Bucky pushes that gorgeous big cock inside him. 

Steve claws at the sheets, trying to get purchase, as Bucky's hips meet his ass and he desperately wills his body to adjust. He can feel Bucky trembling with effort as he stays still, and soon the pressure eases and Steve nods. 

“You can move, Bucky… aaaah, _fuck_ ,” he curses, as Bucky starts to thrust slowly. He feels Bucky shift, and then “oh fuck Jesus _Christ_ , Buck” that big cock is hitting his prostate on every thrust. 

Steve knows he's not going to last long, but doesn't want it to end yet. He's moaning pretty much constantly now as Bucky fucks him hard and fast, and he doesn't even need to touch his cock when the stimulation becomes too much and he curses, coming all over the sheets below him. 

“Jesus fuck, Steve,” Bucky says with a hoarse laugh, “you are so fucking hot, fuck, I'm gonna come,” and he thrusts only a few more times before stilling, Steve's name on his lips. 

Bucky kisses the back of his neck gently, then pulls out, tying off the condom and throwing it into the waste paper basket. He collapses beside Steve, pulling Steve into his arms and kissing the top of his head. 

Steve yawns, slinging his arm over Bucky's stomach and kissing his chest. “Mmm,” he hums contentedly, and looks up to see Bucky grinning. “What?”

“I knew sex with you would be hot, but Jesus, Steve.” Bucky laughs. “You are, like, volcanic levels of hot.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve says smugly. “Just wait until round two.”

Bucky kisses him softly. “I can't wait. Although,” he says with a smirk, “I was promised pizza.”

“Pizza then round two?”

Bucky considers this for a second. “Acceptable.”

Steve just laughs and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> All this and more can be found on my tumblr, where I am also velvetjinx. Feel free to stop by!


End file.
